The Party Rock Outbreak
by Lilly Linderman
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a mission to save the world... From excessive Party Rocking! Yeah, I went there! One-shot


**So... Hey! How have you guys been? I know long time no see and I know this isn't the fic I'm supposed to be updating, but I just wanted to see if I could get back into the swing of things, so here we go.**

**Recently I've been listening to Party Rock Anthem, almost non-stop for the past three days and this fic came to mind so I thought why not =), so without further ado, Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Part Rock Anthem they belong to Eric Kripke and LMFAO respectively. **

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Dean asked as he slammed the driver's side door on his Impala.<p>

Sam followed suit and looked around. "It looks like it." he said unsurely.

At that moment they spotted a shuffeling zombie thing, they looked at each other and plugged up their ears.

They made their way slowly down the abandoned, and surprisingly clean, street and were shocked a few moments later when a whole group of zombie things came out of nowhere, they exchanged a glance and joined in on the dance.

You see they were on a mission to cure this strange... infection? 28 days ago they had heard of an outbreak and decided that only they could help cure this outbreak they had so names the 'Party Rock Infection', they had vowed to find out all they could about it, which bought them here.

Suddenly two guys dressed like the zombies with bad hair came out from behind a car and started joining in, only Sam and Dean noticed their expressions, they nodded at each other and made their way over to the guys.

PART ROCK  
>YEA<br>Wooo!  
>LET'S GO!<br>Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Everybody just have a good time

Sam had to admit even if these guys weren't zombies they were really good at what this, it had taken him and Dean three weeks of almost consistent practicing to get the movies of this dance exactly right.

We just wanna see yaa!

Shake That!

In the club party rock look up on your girl

She on my jock nonstop when we in the spot

Booty move away like she on the block

What the track I gots to know

Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white diamino

Gane the money out the door

Yoooo!

I'm runnin through these hoes like drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yea! That's the crew that I'm reppin

On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin

Hey!

These guys confused Dean a little, at first they looked kind of scared, but now they seemed to be enjoying themselves. _Why would anyone enjoy this! _Dean thought. But he knew that now wasn't the time to be questioning anything, now was the time to blend in and try to separate they two guys from the zombies.

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Everybody just have a good time

We just wanna see yaa!

Everyday I'm shuffelin

Shuffelin shuffelin

The boys had to admit that this was kind of fun... Dean shook his head and concentrated on trying his goal, which was not to sucked into this phenomenon that had taken over the world, he had already experienced what it was like to be a vampire he didn't need to experience demented dancing zombie too.

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money don't be mad now stop hatin' is bad

One more shot for us

Another round

Please fill up my cup

Don't mess around

We just wanna see

You shake it now

Now you wanna be

You're naked now

The boys were getting impatient now, this was taking too long, the pressure was on them to get this finished soon, but they also had to let the song run its course, once the zombies had changed a human then they had to sing they whole song or else they became rabid and desperate.

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]

Put your hands up to the sound [X2]

Get up [X9]

Put your hands up to the sound

To the sound

Put your hands up!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good good good time

Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!

As the song finished up the zombies started to disappear. They rushed back to the Impala and pulled out the supplies they needed, then they went off to find the two douche bags who had started this whole mess.

Dean looked up from the boot of the Impala and noticed the two guys approaching them; he nudged Sam and stood up straighter.

"You guys LMFAO?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." one of the guys answered. "Who wants to know?"

"I do." Dean replied, taking a few steps closer to them. "You guys have no clue what you've done to the world."

Sam knew what was coming; Dean had the 'shoot-first-ask-questions-later' tone in his voice.

"Dean." Sam said warningly.

Of course Dean wasn't listening; he pointed the gun in his hand at the older guys head. The older guys instantly started whimpering.

"Dean. That's enough." Sam said firmly.

The younger guy started stuttering; attempting to get Dean to lower his gun, but it was no use.

"IT HAS TO BE STOPPED!" He yelled and then suddenly a gun shot rang out.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped in his seat opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in the motel room. He scratched his head and then looked down at his laptop, it was open on YouTube and the video playing was 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO.<p>

"Gotta stop falling asleep listening to that." He mumbled to himself as he closed the browser down and turned off his laptop.

THE END

**So, what did you think? I tried to make it funny, but I can't write OOC. I don't know what it is, I just can't. Anyway, let me know what you thought, I'd really like to know if I've still got it or not. Thanks for reading anyway. XOXO Lilly. =)**


End file.
